


Olhos Famintos (ItaSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Sakura amava seu marido.Porém, admitia: as longas missões que o deixavam ausente por semanas estavam sendo um verdadeiro martírio para ela.Tudo seria estaria sob controle se seu cunhado não fosse sensual, misterioso e, sobretudo, se evitasse fitá-la tão intensamente com seus olhos vermelhos através das frestas das portas abertas.[ ItaSaku | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Adulterio | Não-canônico | Não-Massacre | 18+ ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Olhos Famintos (ItaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção!  
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Adultério  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

Sakura amava seu marido.

Sasuke era tudo que ela sempre quis: poderoso, indomável, sério e detentor de uma beleza estonteante. Ela estava mais do que _orgulhosa_ em ser a Senhora Uchiha. Sempre havia sonhado com o título, maravilhando-se com a imponência e respeito que ele lhe traria como cidadã e como _kunoichi._

Anos e anos de paixão platônica e arrasadora, de sofrimento e de súplica tinham, finalmente, se provado frutíferos: ela havia ganhado o coração de Sasuke. Depois de se casar com o caçula de Fugaku, passou a viver no grande complexo Uchiha, ostentando com vaidade e altivez o leque vermelho e branco nas costas.

A vida sexual dos dois era intensa, quente, quase abrasiva… quando estavam juntos.

Sendo um dos principais capitães da ANBU, Sasuke era escalado sucessivamente para missões pelo Hokage Kakashi, missões essas com durações absurdamente longas que o deixavam ausente por semanas. Aquilo era um verdadeiro martírio para a _kunoichi._

Dito isso, admitia para si mesma que estava, _sim,_ sofrendo muito com a ausência de Sasuke. Todas as noites, rolava na cama desesperada, agarrando-se aos lençóis. Sentia um fogo em seu íntimo tão grande que era como se pudesse escalar pelas paredes do quarto.

Sasuke estava fora há _cinco semanas._

Ela grunhiu consigo mesma. Não porque fosse uma desesperada por sexo (apesar de Ino dizer que ela era, sim), mas porque havia _algo_ que a estava deixando completamente fora de si.

Tudo estaria sob controle se não fosse este _algo._

E este _algo_ tinha nome e sobrenome.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Sim, seu próprio cunhado.

Sakura sempre o havia achado tão bonito quanto Sasuke, mas com um _quê_ de mistério que o tornava ainda mais instigante. Era óbvio que ela não era uma megera traidora, mantinha uma distância saudável e uma relação respeitável com o cunhado… porém, diante de seu frenesi decorrente da falta de sexo, tudo aquilo estava sendo colocado _em cheque._

Definitivamente não ajudava que morassem na mesma casa e tivesse de vê-lo em todo seu esplendor diariamente.

Ele estava ali, na sala de estar, naquela noite quente. Na sala simples, sua beleza praticamente refulgia, cintilante, obrigando-a a contemplá-lo. O contorno de sua boca lembrava um arco curvado; seu nariz, uma flecha aristocrática. Ele era elegante sem qualquer esforço, esguio e solene. Ela sequer percebeu que o encarava.

— Algum problema, Sakura- _chan?_ — ele indagou.

Como se saindo de um transe, ela se empertigou, bochechas corando violentamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos em um claro sinal de nervosismo.

— N-não é nada.

 _Mentira._ Estava desesperada. O fogo que queimava entre suas pernas era insuportável. Só de vislumbrar Itachi se movimentando diante de si, tinha vontade de beijá-lo até perder os sentidos, de provar cada centímetro daquele corpo torneado, de deixá-lo possuí-la intensamente.

Estava sentado casualmente, lendo um livro com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro e tinha os cabelos longos e lisos soltos sobre o ombro. Ao fitá-lo, Sakura podia sentir seu interior se remexer de uma maneira desesperadora.

Fugaku e Mikoto já tinham ido dormir, de modo que a casa estava vazia e silenciosa. Ficar ali naquela sala com ele, somente os dois, estava fazendo com que sua mente viajasse para lugares perigosos. Lia duas linhas do livro que carregava e começava a fantasiar com beijos intensos e dedos que encontravam a cavidade entre suas pernas. Várias e várias vezes precisava voltar e reler o parágrafo inteiro, pois tinha devaneado longamente.

Desistiu finalmente, fechando o livro com um som mais alto do que gostaria.

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro, estudando-a com as íris ônix.

— P-preciso resolver algumas coisas… no quarto. — ela falou brevemente. Naquele dia, Itachi estava de folga. — Me procure se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem. — ofereceu um sorriso ameno e voltou sua atenção para a leitura.

Ela se retirou. Quase correu pelos corredores, desesperada como estava. Enfiou-se no quarto e deu um leve toque na porta para fechá-la, jogando-se na cama em seguida.

Não demorou um minuto para que suas pernas estivessem completamente abertas e sua mão enfiada na calcinha. Escorregou os próprios dedos entre a pele úmida e quente, sentindo o líquido lubrificante pegajoso. Começou a se masturbar avidamente, subindo e descendo a mão pela fenda primeiro, inserindo os próprios dedos na cavidade enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

 _Que merda, estou ficando louca,_ pensou. Mas a vontade era mais forte do que ela. Tocava a si mesma com ferocidade, rapidez, dedos ágeis subindo e descendo com rapidez. Tocou seu clitóris e sentiu um choque varar seu corpo, fazendo-a se remexer.

Estava _absurdamente_ excitada.

Suspirou quando começou a fazer movimentos em círculo sobre a própria pele, sentindo o corpo responder automaticamente. Balançava-se para a frente e para trás, o abdômen se comprimindo e soltando com aqueles estamos de prazer. Mordeu mais o lábio tentando conter os gemidos, mas suspirou longamente e um som fino escapou de sua garganta.

Masturbou-se com mais força, pressionando o clitóris e respirando rapidamente. Contorcia-se sem conseguir se segurar, flexionando mais os joelhos e dobrando os dedos dos pés. Um calor súbito a dominava com o prazer crescente. Aquilo era _bom._

— Itachi… — murmurou, tocando-se com mais rapidez. Fechou os olhos. Estava presa em um delírio, podia senti-lo penetrando-a indócil, avassalador. — Itachi, por favor…

Seus olhos se abriram apenas um pouco, baixos de prazer. Sua mão rodava sem parar, sentia seu ápice se aproximando.

Quando olhou adiante, ainda com a vista nublada, foi como se um choque varasse seu corpo.

Naquele momento, percebeu de relance a presença de _alguém_ que a encarava fixamente pela fresta.

Os olhares se cruzaram: o verde e lânguido dos dela com o vermelho inconfundível do _sharingan._ Ela se assustou, tirando a mão rapidamente de dentro da calcinha, fechando as pernas com o susto. O homem desapareceu.

Foi por apenas um segundo, mas ela soube: Itachi tinha visto tudo.

————

Encontrou-o na cozinha pela manhã, sabendo que seria impossível evitá-lo.

Ao colocar os olhos no cunhado, imediatamente suas bochechas ruborizaram violentamente, um calor intenso a dominando pela vergonha. Itachi, contudo, parecia inabalado.

— Bom dia, Sakura. — falou e ofereceu um sorriso.

O _sufixo. Havia desaparecido._ Ela engoliu em seco e reuniu coragem o suficiente para olhá-lo diretamente: o sorriso que ele carregava lhe parecia felino. A _kunoichi_ sentiu seu coração disparar. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha se sentido tão constrangida em toda sua vida. Era como ser devorada de dentro para fora por um animal faminto.

— B-bom dia… — foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar em resposta.

Baixou os olhos. Suas bochechas queimavam intensamente. Começou a mexer nos alimentos sobre a bancada como uma maneira de se distrair daquela presença, mas podia sentir os olhos de Itachi sobre si, devorando-a. Pairava uma _aura_ espessa no ambiente.

— Estou de folga hoje também. — ele falou casualmente. O tom de voz grave a pegou de surpresa e fez com que se assustasse, pulando em seu lugar. Ele a estudou por um momento, como se absorvendo aquela reação e ela se sentiu mais envergonhada ainda, como se fosse possível. Continuou: — Meus pais saíram, portanto, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar.

Sakura o estudou sem nada dizer. Não sabia se havia qualquer provocação ou malícia, mas ele a fitava com intensidade singular. Poderia ser apenas sua imaginação pregando peças.

Apertou a pedra da bancada sob seus dedos, tentando aliviar a tensão.

— _Hmm…_ obrigada. — respondeu sem jeito.

— Estarei no meu quarto. — ele disse, antes de se retirar.

————

Sakura caminhou de um lado para o outro pela casa.

Estava _aflita._ Não conseguia parar de pensar.

Itachi a tinha visto se masturbando e murmurando seu nome. _Por kami,_ a humilhação… porém, ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido ou sem graça. Ao contrário, parecia até mais a vontade. Tinha agido com perfeita naturalidade, deixando claro que se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa, deveria procurá-lo.

E ela _queria_ procurá-lo.

Estava ficando louca. Positiva e seguramente _louca_. Queria trair seu marido com o próprio cunhado, debaixo do teto em que moravam. Era estúpido, era vil, cruel e indigno… mas só de pensar em Itachi no quarto, tinha vontade de correr até lá e gritar que ele abrisse a porta.

Havia sido um convite? E também, por que ele tinha ido até seu quarto na noite anterior? E por que estava com o _dojutsu_ ativado? Queria gritar. Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, desesperada.

Enfiou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se perdida. Tirou os cabelos do rosto e respirou fundo.

Seus pés começaram a andar como que sozinhos.

Percorreu os corredores como em um transe, sentindo algo queimar em seu interior, no meio de suas pernas mais especificamente.

Quando deu por si, estava em frente à porta de Itachi, punho erguido e dando leves toques na madeira. Pareceu uma eternidade antes de ouviu o barulho metálico da maçaneta e a porta se abrindo.

Itachi carregava a mesma expressão serena de sempre.

Sakura esperou. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia porque exatamente estava ali. Itachi a olhava de cima.

— Achei mesmo que viria — disse ele.

Seu estômago revirava - de nervosismo e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Lá estavam aqueles cabelos brilhantes, aquela curva suave dos lábios levemente arqueados. Seu estado de agitação era tão intenso que nem pensou em respirar.

Disse alguma coisa, mas não pôde se dar conta do que era, pois sua mente parecia desligada do corpo. Entrou. Ela tinha, por livre e espontânea vontade, seguido o cunhado até ali, enfiando-se em um quarto com ele. Estava fora de si, louca, completamente _desvairada._ Ainda assim, seus pés não fizeram qualquer menção de se moverem em direção à porta e dar fim àquela ideia estúpida.

Não pôde pensar muito mais, pois ele se aproximou com sua face aristocrática.

A boca de Sakura ficou seca quando um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios finos. Sentiu um arrepiou quando ele ergueu a mão e tocou seu rosto suavemente, acariciando-o com os nós dos dedos.

— O que você quer, Sakura? — ele indagou enquanto a alisava lentamente.

— Eu não sei…

— Estava murmurando meu nome ontem a noite. — Sua voz era rouca e baixa, causou uma comichão na barriga da _kunoichi_. Sakura ruborizou violentamente. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele continuou. — Sim, eu vi tudo. Mas não sou tão indiscreto… você havia deixado a porta entreaberta.

Desesperada como estava, Sakura nem sequer havia se certificado de que a porta tinha se fechado de fato. Como era patética… mas não importava. Era como se estivesse presa em um transe, o toque de Itachi deixava um rastro de fogo em sua pele.

— Sakura. — chamou ele.

Ergueu os olhos e seu rosto queimou ao fitar a face séria tão próxima. Sentia o coração disparado no peito. Sentiu-o pousar a mão sob seu queixo lentamente, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos. Suas íris escuras eram como um abismo negro e profundo.

— Não foi a mim que te entregaram… se fosse, eu jamais a deixaria assim, sozinha. — comentou. — É uma pena que Sasuke não se dê conta do que está perdendo.

As palavras a deixaram completamente desnorteada, fizeram suas estranhas virarem líquido. Sentia as pernas bambas. O toque de Itachi em seu queixo parecia ser o único ponto em que se conectava com algo sólido, como se fosse se desfazer a qualquer instante.

Então ele deixou de tocá-la e andou de costas em direção à cama. Sentou-se calmamente, colocando-se para trás, e quando estava confortavelmente ajeitado, falou:

— Venha até mim se me deseja, Sakura.

O sorriso no rosto deixava claro que ele estava jogando com ela, um jogo de sedução. Era Sakura quem tinha algo a perder, era ela quem deveria dar o passo adiante… e obedientemente ela andou. Ao alcançar a beira da cama, subiu lentamente, engatinhando até ele.

— Isso é loucura — ela sussurrou enquanto se aproximava. Parou com os lábios tão próximos que podia sentir o hálito quente dele contra o seu e aquilo lançava calafrios por seu corpo. — É loucura… — choramingou.

Não se beijaram. Perigosamente perto, ela sentiu quando Itachi a envolveu com seus braços fortes e a puxou para si, colocando-a sobre seu colo. Ela parou com as pernas abertas, sentada sobre a pelve dele, mãos espalmadas sobre o tronco forte. Os dedos dele desceram de sua cintura para as nádegas, onde as acariciaram lentamente.

Subiu as mãos para o pescoço dele fitando seu rosto de perto. Nunca estiveram tão próximos. Podia estudar com minúcia seus traços perfeitos e sentir o calor que ele emanava. Acariciou a pele alva e macia como que num transe e embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos negros, apreciando a maciez.

— Me beije. — ele ordenou.

Ela se curvou. Os lábios se encontraram num beijo lento e sensual que fez Sakura sentir um arrepio. Enquanto as línguas se acariciavam, ela sentia seu meio se esquentando e o sangue correndo em suas veias mais rapidamente. Era um estímulo muito erótico e suave. Através do tecido da calcinha, sentiu o volume começar a surgir entre as pernas de Itachi, a calça de algodão que ele usava era fina.

As mãos dele subiram e a seguraram na cintura delgada, pressionando-a contra o próprio corpo. Ela arfou e ele gemeu suavemente contra sua boca. Sentia-se a cada minuto mais umedecida e mordiscou o próprio lábio, soltando-o em seguida apenas para tê-lo capturado suavemente entre os dentes de Itachi.

Quanto mais se beijavam, mais aquelas sensações se tornavam intensas.

Podia senti-lo verdadeiramente duro abaixo de si. Beijava-o com volúpia, olhos semicerrados, mexendo o quadril instintivamente para apreciar todo seu comprimento. O moreno moveu-a mais uma vez sobre o colo e ela não reprimiu um gemido, fazendo-o sorrir contra sua boca. Aquilo era _quente_. Esfregaram-se algumas vezes, lábios e línguas em uma batalha feroz, Sakura arquejava cada vez que Itachi a puxava para baixo, fazendo pressionar o membro duro contra sua intimidade.

Parou quando sentiu os dedos se emaranharem e torcerem seu cabelo, Os fios foram puxados para trás, obrigando-a a se afastar.

Fitou os olhos afiados e escuros, brilhantes de desejo. Sem dizer nada, Itachi a fez se inclinar, obrigando que se deitasse sobre o colchão e logo estava sobre ela. Começou a beijar seu pescoço alvo, mordiscando e chupando a pele por onde passava, deixando marcas vermelhas. Sakura fechou os olhos, permitindo-se aproveitar as sensações.

Ergueu os braços quando sentiu-o puxar seu vestido para cima, revelando seus seios firmes de mamilos rosados e a calcinha branca que usava. Tirou a peça de roupa com agilidade ímpar e abaixou-se outra vez. Uma mão pousou sobre um dos seios, a outra alisava sua perna. O outro mamilo foi coberto pela boca quente e ela arquejou ao senti-lo ser chupado com desejo, lábios se fechando sobre a pele rosa, enquanto o outro recebia lentas carícias em círculos.

Ela gemeu rouca ao senti-lo apertar o quadril contra sua intimidade. O Uchiha chupou o outro mamilo também algumas vezes lentamente, deixando o lábios se arrastarem sobre a pele macia. Parecia estar apreciando muito aquele momento. Depois, continuou sua trilha, cada vez mais para baixo. Plantou beijos ao longo do ventre reto, descendo pouco a pouco, sem pressa. Quando se aproximou do limite da calcinha, puxou a peça de roupa, tirando-a através dos pés de Sakura.

Fitou-a brevemente.

— Itachi… Isso… é errado… — ela sussurrou mais uma vez, mas sua voz era sofrida. Tinha as faces afogueadas, completamente entregue ao prazer.

— Tenho certeza que valerá a pena, Sakura. — Itachi respondeu simplesmente. O sorriso felino estava ali novamente.

Ele se abaixou lentamente e ela pôde sentir a respiração quente contra sua intimidade exposta.

Um arrepio correu de cima a baixo em sua coluna. Ele cheirava sua pele lentamente, passando o nariz pela parte interna das coxas e virilha, lábios roçando nela suavemente com aquela carícia. Moveu-se instintivamente, acometida por ansiedade, vergonha e tesão. Sentiu-o segurá-la nos quadris antes de dizer:

— Fique parada.

Ela gemeu alto quando ele passou a língua por toda sua extensão. O toque úmido lançou um calafrio por todo seu corpo e, desobedecendo-o sem querer, ela se arqueou sobre o colchão. Itachi a segurou com mais firmeza e passou a língua mais uma vez antes de abocanhá-la completamente, como se a devorasse.

Por _Kami,_ como havia sentido falta daquilo!

Retorceu-se na cama, incapaz de controlar as reações de seu próprio corpo. A língua dele era rápida e voraz, parecia deleitar-se ao saboreá-la. Olhou brevemente e viu que ele tinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando aquele momento tanto quanto ela.

Afundou os dedos no lençol, retorcendo-os enquanto mordiscava o próprio lábio. Quando Itachi chupou seu clitóris com mais força, sentiu uma onda quente varar seu corpo e gemeu em alto e bom som.

Ele riu gostosamente contra ela, sentiu o ar cálido da respiração dele.

Deveria ter ficado envergonhada, mas vê-lo ali, um sorriso nos lábios úmidos deixou-a apenas mais absurdamente excitada. Ele abaixou outra vez, daquela manteve os olhos fixos nos seus e ela arfou ao ver o _sharingan_ surgir nos olhos originalmente negros.

Apertou mais o lençol, cerrou os dentes, incapaz de qualquer reação. Ele estava _gravando_ aquilo.

Gemeu mais uma vez ao senti-lo chupar seu ponto mais sensível e circundá-lo com a língua repetidamente. Sakura achou que ia desmaiar de tesão, o abdômen completamente comprimido.

Percebeu que ele fechou os olhos por um instante e parou. Levantou-se suavemente, passando a mão para limpar o rosto e ela o estudou, um misto de dúvida e desespero em seu semblante. _Por que ele tinha parado?_ Ela estava desesperada, afoita.

— Deite-se de bruços. — ele ordenou.

Ela respirou algumas vezes, como que voltando a si. Obedientemente se virou, costas voltadas para cima. Olhou por cima dos ombros e viu Itachi se despir, revelando seu corpo perfeitamente torneado. Então, sem aviso, sentiu o peso dele sobre si e o contato de pele com pele que lançou um arrepiou por seu corpo.

Ele beijou a curva de seu pescoço, seus ombros, costas, descendo até a lombar. Parecia dispor de todo o tempo e calma do mundo. Beijou suavemente suas nádegas, apertando-as entre as mãos, alisando seu corpo totalmente.

Então ele separou as bandas e colocou o membro duro entre elas, sem penetrá-la. Sakura segurou o ar instintivamente.

Ele mexeu o pênis de cima para baixo, roçando contra sua entrada, deslizando com a umidade.

– Por favor… — Sakura ergueu os quadris numa súplica fervorosa. Sentia as mãos de Itachi acariciarem firmemente suas costas e glúteo, e afundou a cabeça na cama, angustiada com o desejo que a consumia.

— Você me quer, Sakura? — indagou Itachi, entretido com o movimento, roçando a glande contra sua entrada absurdamente úmida e apertando as nádegas brancas. Um impulso para a frente e estaria totalmente dentro dela, deslizando facilmente. Por onde a tocava, marcas vermelhas se formavam sobre a pele clara.

Sakura gemeu. Seu corpo doía de expectativa, a pele pegajosa de tesão e desejo.

— Quero — Sakura achou que jamais havia desejado tanto algo _na vida._ Sentia como se fosse morrer se aquele homem não a possuísse naquele momento. — Por favor, Itachi, eu imploro — disse em uma súplica, apertando o tecido sob as mãos.

Após ouvir sua súplica, ele a penetrou.

Com um movimento simples e certeiro, deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade impressionante. Um grito mudo escapou dos lábios de Sakura ao senti-lo preenche-la por completo, ocupando toda a extensão de seu canal. Ele era _grande._

Ela arfou algumas vezes, corpo tenso, afundou o rosto no lençol. Itachi estava totalmente dentro de si e a preenchia com seu membro. Então sentiu-o começar a se mover, um entra e sai que começou lento, contínuo, e foi ganhando velocidade e intensidade conforme ela se ajustava a ele. O Uchiha mais velho ocupava todo o canal com a ereção e saía quase completamente, voltando a vará-la até o fim. O choque da glande contra o colo do útero, ainda mais naquela posição, lançava uma onda de prazer intensa.

— _Ah… ngh… Itachi…_ — ela gemeu, sem conseguir se conter, voz descompassada com os movimentos.

— Isso, Sakura… diga meu nome. — ele falou. Apoiou uma mão sobre as costas desnudas, penetrando-a com mais força.

Ela apertou mais os lençóis, afundou a cabeça. Sem conseguir conter seus gemidos, mordeu o tecido, sentindo-o estocá-la furiosamente. A temperatura subiu, uma fina camada de suor cobriu os corpos. Ouvia Itachi gemer rouco atrás de si enquanto a penetrava com cada vez mais força, achou que estava delirando. Mesmo cerrando os dentes, os gemidos pareciam escapar involuntariamente de sua garganta, saindo abafados junto ao tecido da cama. Sua vista estava completamente nublada de prazer, sentia como se estivesse se desfazendo a cada movimento.

Cada toque dele contra o fundo a deixava sem ar.

Sakura choramingou e jogou os quadris contra ele, querendo senti-lo mais intensamente. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo-o duro dentro de si, preenchendo-a até onde não cabia mais. Ele agarrou sua cintura e se curvou sobre ela, mordendo seu ombro enquanto saía devagar para enfiar-se nela novamente, rosnando e suspirando a cada estocada.

Olhou-o por cima dos ombros, sentindo o corpo chacoalhar. Os olhos de Itachi estavam vermelhos novamente, o _sharingan_ brilhando alucinadamente com todas aquelas sensações.

Ele a apertou com voracidade.

Não aguentaria muito mais. Estava muito perto de seu orgasmo e queria chorar de tanto prazer que sentia. Sentiu sua vista nublar e soltou um gemido alto, arqueando as costas completamente. Ele se dobrou sobre ela outra vez, aproximando os lábios da delicada orelha feminina.

— Goze para mim, Sakura. — rosnou junto ao seu ouvido, sem interromper os movimentos.

Ela arfou com as palavras. Contorceu-se subitamente, o clímax varando seu corpo. Ondas sucessivas e quentes a varreram de dentro para fora, deixando-a completamente fora de si. Gemeu longamente, incapaz de se controlar. Atrás de si, ouviu Itachi grunhir, parecia estar lutando para assumir o controle do próprio corpo e sentiu que ele não suportaria muito mais também.

Estocou-a mais uma, duas vezes, antes de soltar um grito rouco através dos lábios. Curvou-se para a frente, encostando-se ao máximo à Sakura e jogou a cabeça para frente, o cabelo caindo liso diante do rosto. O sêmen jorrou dentro dela e ele apertou as nádegas com força, vendo a pele esbranquiçada pela pressão.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, respirando pelo nariz, voltando as íris à tonalidade original. As mãos ainda pousadas sobre a pele macia da cunhada amenizaram a força com que a apertavam. Abaixo de si, Sakura desmanchou sobre o lençol, exausta. Ele se retirou de dentro dela e caiu ao seu lado no colchão, a respiração errática.

O quarto estava abafado e cheirava a sexo.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Os olhos dele estavam negros e serenos outra vez, haviam recuperado aquela docilidade habitual, diferente do brilho ferino no _sharingan._

Sakura estudou seu perfil perfeitamente desenhado por alguns momentos. Tinha traído o marido com o cunhado e, o pior, tinha gostado. De repente, ela se ergueu, sentando-se na beira da cama. Sentia o olhar de Itachi às suas costas.

— Isso foi… — as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

— _Hmm?_ — ouviu-o murmurar atrás de si.

 _Incrível. Maravilhoso. Divino._ Queria dizer, mas sentia culpa inundá-la conforme recobrava a consciência e os sentidos. Levantou-se sem dizer nada, recolhendo a roupa rapidamente. Itachi apenas acompanhou seus movimentos, silencioso.

Ela andou rapidamente até a porta, carregando o vestido desajeitadamente. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, ele chamou:

— Sakura. — a _kunoichi_ congelou.

Fitou-o nu sobre a cama, casualmente apoiado em um cotovelo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos outra vez, perscrutavam-na com luxúria e malícia singulares. Um sorriso felino brincava em seus lábios.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar.

**Author's Note:**

> ai o chifre no sasuke... nem vai passar na porta mais...


End file.
